Be My Princess 2
Be My Princess 2 is a dating sim game created by Voltage. It is the sequel to Be My Princess, set 50 years after the first game and features the original six princes' grandsons and son plus two new princes. It is available on Android and iPhone. Overview You are an apprentice patisserie, one day a turn of events leads to an encounter with the princes and attend a party as their dance partner. You cherish the moment as if it were a dream and resume your normal life the next day only to find the butler from Nobel Michel at your door step and he informs you that you have been invited to a marriage interview with the prince. Prologue The story begins with a brief introduction as to what you will be expecting - a marriage interview as a potential bride to the selected prince. While you are at work, your boss, Yosef, informs you of a parade that is being held for the two princes, Prince Aslan of Shaharazal and Crown Prince Ivan of Sanct Sybil, who will be visiting Nobel Michel. However, you are not very interested, reasoning that your world and the princes' world differ greatly and that your priorities are set on being a great patisserie. But you head out to take a look anyway. While there, the streets were filled with squeals from women as the princes make their appearances. You see Crown Prince Ivan and Prince Aslan in a fancy open car, their demeanors are the polar opposite of one another. While Aslan waves to the crowds with a smile, Ivan sits there with a straight face. Then, while you watch, two little boys start pushing their way through the crowds, you bend down and ask them what they were up to. They tell you that they want Ivan's autograph and head for the car before you could stop them. The bodyguards block them and reprimand them for approaching Ivan but Ivan finally speaks. Everyone becomes dead silent and he gets out of the car, takes their pens and gives them his autograph. He then pats the boys on their heads. You stare at this change of scenery, commenting on Ivan's kindness and suddenly Ivan looks your way. Your eyes happen to meet but he turns around and reenters the car. Back at the bakery, your store receives a message from the castle, apparently there had been some mistake in an order and the castle had not received their flour and asked if they could use yours. You and Yosef drive to the palace but the car breaks down. So, the two of you decide to return to the bakery and use the truck but thankfully a car was driving by and you ask them to stop. A gentleman steps out and you do not recognize who this man is but he does lend you a hand and drive you to the palace. You arrive at the castle and you are pushing a cart of flour to the kitchen, but then a fancy car pulls up and a prince, named Kuon, and his butler appears. He appears to be uninterested in the situation despite his butler's constant reminder to greet people. While you continue pushing your cart, a bag of flour falls and your reaction alerts the prince and he comes to your aid. Though you politely reject his offer to help he still does so. In the kitchen, the prince had already left and the head pastry chef thanks you for bringing the flour. The chef then asks for your help in decorating a cake and you help him. As you continue to work, you overhear the other chefs talking about the princes finding their potential brides. After finishing your work, you head home by walking through the garden, memorized by the size of the garden and the beautiful roses you are unaware of the person hiding in the bushes. He grabs you and hide you with him. A voice calls out and you discover that the man you are hiding with is Prince Aslan. It appears that the prince is hiding from the woman who was calling out to him. Still hiding in the bushes, he speaks to you, although you are at a lost for words. Then the voice calls out again in desperation and Prince Aslan has no choice but to leave. Suddenly, the pastry chef calls you and tells you that Prince Hayden of the Kingdom of Philip wants to see you. At the banquet hall, you meet Prince Hayden and discuss about the cake you had decorated. He asks if you could do write down the instructions for his pastry chef for a private memorial service in honor of his late grandfather, King Wilfred. You are delighted to be praised by the prince but soon became self-conscious and you hide your hands, Prince Hayden took notice and roughly takes your hands to take a look at them, you comment how gross they must look, only to complimented by Prince Hayden that they are beautiful as he continues holding your hands. This causes jealousy amongst the female attendees and they give you piercing stares, Prince Oliver, calls out to Hayden, causing even more jealousy from the other women as the two of them continue to speak to you. Prince Oliver then decides to take you by the arm and drag you out of this situation. You now just want to leave and end up bumping into someone and splashed with wine by that person. The woman recognizes you as the pastry chef and tells you that you are obviously not a candidate, you have no idea what she means. Suddenly, the hall darkens and the spotlight is now placed onto the stage where the six princes are, one of them is the man who had given you a ride to the palace, Crown Prince Sieg. Prince Hayden then talks about Nobel Expo, to which you ask a waiter about it but before he could reply the bouquet toss begins. Thinking it this is the perfect time to leave, you begin to walk away but you soon catch the bouquet... on your head. You are then dragged into a room to change into a dress. You then step back into the hall once more, it is then that the chosen prince will dance with you. Prologue Picture Be My Princess 2 - Prologue.jpg The Characters Main Characters Hayden A. Spencer The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Philip and King Wilfred's grandson. During Hayden's route we find out his grandfather has passed away. Kuon J. Casiraghi The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Oriens and is King Glenn's grandson. During his route you find out that his parents have died after being killed by a terrorist attack in another nation. Also, during his route you meet both King Glenn and King Reagent Alan. Sieg Lieben The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of DresVan and is King Joshua's grandson. He is the second oldest after Max. In his route, you discover that the King of DresVan has been brainwashed by his adviser and that Sieg wants to put an end to this. King Joshua has not been mentioned to be either alive or dead. Oliver Button The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Altaria and is King Roberto's grandson. As you play his route, you learn he is sick and the purpose of his "harem". His grandfather is alive but is not seen, although he does send letters to you. Ivan Chernenkov One of the newest princes and is the Crown Prince of the northern kingdom of Sanct Sybil. His kingdom is currently experiencing a rebellion, so while his father is trying to unite the kingdom elsewhere in the country, Ivan is serving as head of state. He happens to have three sisters who enjoys teasing him and calling him 'Ickle Ivan'. Aslan Mafdir The youngest of the princes and one of the newest, he is the prince of the desert kingdom of Shaharazal. He does not really want to be a prince and believes that what he does is meaningless. He does not get along with his elder brother, Crown Prince Heydar, because he is under the impression that Heydar had pushed all of his duties onto him. Kevin A. Alford The long lost heir to throne of the Liberty Kingdom. He is King Keith's grandson, who grew up as a commoner after being swept away by a river when he was just a toddler. He is a graduate student and worked as a bartender in Nobel Michel before discovering he was the Liberty Kingdom's crown prince. Maximillion Levaincois Prince Maximillion, or "Max" for short, is King Edward's son, whom he inherited his looks and romantic gestures from. He is second-in-line to the throne of Charles Kingdom while his sister, Matilda, is its current queen. He is the oldest of the princes, at the age of 36 and a lover of the arts, in particular, film and photography. Minor Characters Yosef Yosef is the owner of Patisserie Brown and your boss. He is like a father to you. May She is your best friend and works at a fashion boutique in Nobel Michel. She is so far, only seen in Kuon, Oliver, Ivan and Kevin's route. Zain III He is the butler of the Nobel Castle and is identical to Zain from Be My Princess albeit wearing a different attire. Loyd He is Prince Hayden's personal butler and is like a brother to Hayden. Kent He is Prince Kuon's personal butler, he loves sweets with a passion. Hans Hans is Prince Sieg's personal butler, he is surprisingly emotional and he understands Sieg very well. Werner Werner is Prince Oliver's personal butler and has inherited Alberto's stealthy conduct. Mikhail Mikhail is Prince Ivan's personal butler, Ivan's wolves are not too fond of him and he is described to be some sort of a robot. He used to be in jail, due to being framed for stealing something valuable from his old master's house. He was due to executed, but at the last minute, Ivan saved him from his potential death. Luke He is Prince Kevin's personal butler and the Alford's royal butler. He is a veteran butler and had served King Keith during his reign. He is the oldest of the butlers and was present in the original game. Lavi The youngest of all the butlers, he is Aslan's butler. Because of his young age, he is cheerful and lively but is proficient in his job, despite only being an apprentice. Gaston Prince Max's personal butler. He is very feminine, saying that he "transcends the gender boundaries" and speaks in a very girlish tone unless at the castle. Jake He is a ruthless and greedy paparazzi, who would take pictures at the most crucial time and use them to spread gossip, rumors and scandals. He often puts his pictures up for a price because of their value. He has appeared in Kuon and Maxmillion's route. Adam Adam is supposedly Hayden's half-brother. King Alfred He is Hayden's father and Wilfred's son, the King of the Kingdom of Philips. Despite his mother's commoner ancestry he is against his son's engagement to you. Queen of Philips She is Hayden's mother and a socialite. She was born into nobility and used to its lifestyle. Hayden has mentioned she was hardly home when he was child because of her socialite lifestyle. Minister of Philips This minister is often always scrutinizing Prince Hayden whenever he sees a chance and completely opposes Hayden's choice in choosing you to be the pastry chef in the castle. King Glenn Kuon's grandfather. He appears in Kuon's route trying to talk some sense into Kuon, but to no avail. King Reagent Alan Kuon's great uncle and King Glenn's younger brother. He is Oriens Kingdom's reagent and is prepared to abdicate from the position whenever Kuon is ready to succeed the throne. Yu Yu is King Glenn's butler and cousin. He is still serving Glenn by the time of Be My Princess 2. Sayla Sayla is Oliver's childhood friend, who is also in his harem because of her abusive father. She is in love with Oliver even though Oliver only sees her as just his sister. King Roberto Oliver's grandfather and the former King of Altaria Kingdom. He is alive and appears to be very close to Oliver. King Dario and Queen Bernadette The King and Queen of Altaria and Prince Oliver's parents. They are quite lively and are close to their son. Ulrich The adviser to the King of DresVan. He is manipulating the King into listening to his instructions under the guise of them being beneficial. Ulrich plans to take control of DresVan as revenge against the royal family who had exiled his ancestors for their betrayal. King of DresVan The father of Prince Sieg and King Joshua's son. He has been taken advantage by Ulrich and has been manipulated into only listening to Ulrich, which has been enough to affect his mental state. Urey and Snieg Are two large gray and white wolves who belong to Ivan. They accompany him during hunting and they love Ivan very much. Urey is male and Snieg (Russian for "snow") is female. Crown Prince Heydar The crown prince of Shaharazal and is Prince Aslan's older half-brother of whom he has a strained relationship with. Salma Jafardah Prince Aslan's childhood friend who has feelings for him. She is Aslan's fiancee and is from a well-known family. Salma is a very beautiful young woman with a sharp tongue but is kindhearted and friendly. Matthew He is Kevin's adoptive father, who took him in when he found him washed up and disorientated in the forest near his town. He is a kind and loving soul who treated Kevin just like his own son. His wife has passed away before the events of the story. King Benjamin and the Queen of Liberty Kingdom King Benjamin is Kevin's biological father, he became extremely distraught and is bedridden after losing his son. He was overjoyed to see Kevin still alive and well. The Queen is not seen in the story but is mentioned, she has returned to her home country to try and recover from her depression after losing Kevin. Queen Matilda She is the Queen of Charles Kingdom, Edward's daughter and Max's older sister. While Charles Kingdom was known for its artistry and romance, Matilda had sought to improve the economy rather than preserving the arts which have started to diminish in value in the kingdom's culture. This causes a rift in her and her brother's relationship. King Edward The former king of Charles, father of Queen Matilda and Prince Maximillion. He is currently living on an island and he does call you when you are having issues with Max. Yulia She was Max's girlfriend who had passed away in a car accident. More coming soon... Available Stories |-|Season 1= *Hayden A. Spencer *Kuon J. Casiraghi *Sieg Lieben *Oliver Button *Ivan Chernenkov *Aslan Mafdir *Kevin A. Alford *Maximillion Levaincois |-|Sequel= *Hayden A. Spencer *Kuon J. Casiraghi *Sieg Lieben *Oliver Button *Ivan Chernenkov *Aslan Mafdir *Kevin A. Alford *Maximillion Levaincois |-|Second Sequel= N/A |-|Season 2= N/A |-|Sub Stories= *His POV: Hayden *His POV: Kuon Trivia *The MC and the MC from Finally, in Love Again are both pastry chefs. *In this game, you are able to meet the original princes, except for Wilfred, Joshua and so far, Keith. **However, Glenn is the only original prince to have a sprite showing his age. Joshua's status is unknown, while Wilfred has passed on and Keith is currently living on an island. Category:Games Category:Be My Princess 2